The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea japonica referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Minspil04’. ‘Minspil04’ is a new variety of Spiraea grown for landscape use.
The New cultivar was derived from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in in La Menitre, France with the goal of developing a new cultivar of Spiraea with a compact plant habit, uniquely colored foliage, and healthy foliage. The new cultivar derived from open pollination of an unnamed unpatented seedling from the Inventor's breeding program in 2010. The Inventor selected ‘Minspil04’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in July of 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in July of 2012 in La Menitre, France. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.